The present invention relates to a controller for controlling a winding machine which winds a work controlling the tension of the same, such as a slasher or a warp beaming machine which winds warp yarns controlling the tension of the same, and, more specifically, a controller for controlling a winding machine having excellent quick deceleration characteristics.
In a winding machine which controls the tension of the work extending between a feed roller and a winding beam at a predetermined value by individually driving the feed roller and the winding beam, the running speed of the work is regulated by controlling the rotating speed of either a motor driving the feed roller or a motor driving the winding beam, and the torque is regulated for tension control by controlling the rotating speed of the other motor so that the work is wound at a predetermined winding speed under a predetermined tension.
In such a case, generally, it is preferable to control either the feed roller or the winding beam, greater than the other in moment of inertia by a speed control system and to control the other smaller than the former in moment of inertia by a torque control system. The winding operation is controlled satisfactorily by operating the former at a predetermined rotating speed and the latter at a predetermined torque.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 53-12611 discloses a controller for such a winding machine. This known controller has a closed-loop speed control system, and a closed-loop torque control system provided with a tension deviation detector which detects the deviation of an actual tension from a set tension and amplifies the deviation. The differential signal of a speed setting signal for the speed control system is given to the torque control system to improve the tension control characteristics of the controller during the transient winding operation, such as acceleration or deceleration, of the winding machine by enhancing the response speed of the controller.
In such a known controller, only the derivative signal of the speed setting signal is given simply to the torque control system for the correction control of the torque control system during the acceleration or deceleration of the winding machine, and hence the tension control characteristics of the controller during deceleration to bring the winding machine to a quick stop were unsatisfactory.
A slasher, for example, which winds a warp consisting of a plurality of warp yarns, must be stopped even when one of the warp yarns is broken and restarted after piecing together the broken ends. If the slasher is not stopped in a short time, the broken warp yarn will be taken up on the warp beam to make mending the warp impossible. Accordingly, the slasher must be decelerated at a high rate to a quick stop when the warp yarn is broken, while the warp must be maintained at a predetermined tension. However, when the tension control system is kept in the foregoing operating mode in which the response speed is not sufficiently high, the slasher cannot be stopped in a desired short time without trouble.